The invention relates generally to traffic regulation in a communications network. More particularly, the invention relates to dynamically controlling the flow of traffic regulation using a feedback mechanism.
Modem telecommunications networks often consist of a plurality of nodes that receive data operations (queries) at varying incoming rates and forward these operations to a central controller (database). Because the total rate that all nodes combined can generate may exceed the capacity of the central controller, at times the central controller may become overloaded. In order to avoid the problems that would result from a central controller""s overloading, it may be necessary for the central controller to direct one or more of the nodes to forward operations at a rate that is less than the present incoming rates of these nodes.
In order for an algorithm to direct the nodes to perform at an optimal operating rate, it is necessary to take into account the dynamic features of modern telecommunications networks. First, nodes are added to and/or removed from modern telecommunications networks in real time as the network is operating. Second, each node may operate at a different rate than any other node. Accordingly, it would not be efficient for an algorithm that computes the rate of optimal node performance to be based on the number of nodes in the network or the actual operating rate of any single node.
In the prior art, a previous algorithm designed to determine the optimal operating rate of the nodes would first choose a constant rate, xcex5, and a multiple of the constant rate, xxcex5. The values xcex5 and x would be determined based on the overall characteristics of the telecommunications network. The algorithm would then direct each node in the telecommunications network to operate at a maximum rate of xxcex5 for a predetermined period of time. After this predetermined period of time, if the aggregate output generated by the nodes and received by the central controller was too large, the algorithm would direct the nodes to operate at a maximum rate of (xxe2x88x921)xcex5 for the next predetermined period of time. If the output generated by the nodes and received by the central controller was too small, the algorithm would direct the nodes to operate at a rate of (x+1)xcex5 for the next predetermined period of time. The algorithm would continue this operation periodically until the algorithm converged on the optimal multiple of the constant rate xcex5.
This algorithm""s main drawback is that its success is based primarily on whether the initial choice of xcex5 is ultimately proper. If the chosen xcex5 is too small, the algorithm takes too long to converge to the optimal operation rate. If the chosen xcex5 is too large, the algorithm causes the operation rate of the nodes to oscillate about the optimal rate such that throughput in the network is adversely affected. Additionally, real-time changes in the number of nodes and the number of operations processed by each node, which often occurs in modern telecommunications networks, impede the efficient operation of this algorithm.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method that dynamically determines the operating rate for nodes in a telecommunications network such that a central controller may process the output of the nodes in an optimal fashion.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a method for controlling nodes in a network including the steps of sending a proposed maximum working rate to the nodes, computing the number of responses received in a set period and adjusting the maximum working rate based on the number of responses received.